Eva: Guerra Celestial
by Zidane Lightning Saix
Summary: Clasificado R por lenguaje más adelante. Va unos años después del final de todo con la reestructurada Nerv con nuevas y viejas caras enfrentando el más grande desfío que le haya tocado.
1. Recuerdos, promesas y un nuevo inicio

Primero que nada, este es posiblemente el primer fic que alguna vez hice, así que esta hecho a la antigua usanza. Para evitar confusiones, tiene algunas cosas de la serie, muchas del manga (es mucho mejor por cierto) y otras de los juegos. Ya que tengo varios episodios ya hechos, no habrá tanto problema para ponerlos, salvo cuando esté trabajando en el fic de Zoids que estoy haciendo en Ingles (domino ambas lenguas, así que, qué diablos)  
  
Disclaimer: Ni Evangelion ni algunas otras cosas que están en este fic son de mi propiedad  
Génesis 1: Recuerdos, Promesas y un Nuevo Inicio.  
  
*Una solitaria figura contempla un cristalino lago azul mientras piensa en momentos del pasado. Aquel pasado de hace 4 anos atrás, de una guerra sin sentido, del fin de una era y el comienzo de otra. Aquellos pensamientos que no dejan en paz la mente de Shinji Ikari.  
Una segunda figura se le acerca, la figura de una persona que no ha visto en los últimos 4 años.  
  
Shinji: Pensé que no volvería a pasar, tenía la esperanza de que lo que se nos advirtió no se cumpliera, pero ahora sé que debemos pelear una vez más, Asuka.  
  
Asuka: ¿Te arrepientes del deseo que pediste hace 4 anos?  
  
Shinji: No me refiero a eso, pero hay algo que debemos aclarar. Tal vez el destino decidió que fuese aquí, en donde todo se inició.  
  
Asuka: Como olvidarlo, lo primero que te dije fue "que asco".  
  
Shinji: Si, y entre lágrimas de alegría yo te dije: "Lástima, aun sigues viva".  
  
Asuka: Cuando te vi, solo pensé en lo cruel que fui contigo, a pesar que me agradabas. Tal vez el no aceptar eso fue lo que casi me mata.  
  
Shinji: No, fue el que no abriese mi corazón a quien realmente estimaba y quería. Aunque me desilusionó que no fuéramos los únicos que sobreviviéramos a aquel infierno.  
  
Asuka: La humanidad no puede rehacerse solo con 2 seres vivos.  
  
Shinji: ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? ¿Cuál es tu motivación para hacer esto ahora?  
  
Asuka: El creer que puedo hacer algo en beneficio de otros, para proteger lo que realmente debo apreciar. Hikari me enseño que hay que poner todo en lo que se cree que es lo correcto sin importar los resultados. ¿Que hay de ti?  
  
Shinji: El hacer la diferencia entre la humanidad y lo que podríamos llegar a ser. Me asusta el pensar que mi padre trato de convertirnos en Dios jugando con los sentimientos de las personas. Lo que más me asusta es que el trato de hacerme como él, odiando a todos y a cada ser viviente. Pero tuve la suerte de encontrarme con Misato, Ritsuko, Kaji, y la gente de Nerv en general. Ellos me enseñaron lo que es el valor humano. Y no puedo olvidar que tu me enseñaste a no rendirme.  
  
Asuka: De que hablas, si casi me hundo en la depresión cuando perdí la posibilidad de volver a pilotear al Eva 02.  
  
Shinji: Pero antes de eso tu nunca renunciaste. Sobre todas las cosas no te entregaste y eso es tener valor. Tal vez ese es el valor que necesite hace 3 anos para evitar que te fueras.  
  
Asuka: No había otra opción. Debíamos prepararnos para lo que se viene, y no podíamos hacerlo en el mismo lugar.  
  
Shinji: Han sido 4 largos años de reconstrucción y sufrimiento. Sabes, todos ustedes tienen la opción de negarse a hacer esto. ¿Estas segura que quieres seguir adelante?  
  
Asuka: ¡Solo trata de detenerme!  
  
Shinji: ¡¡¡HMPF!!! Lo único que lamento es que no todos nosotros estamos aquí. Aun pienso que Ayanami debió salvarse.  
Asuka: Debo aceptar que me hubiera gustado el hacerme amiga de ella, a pesar de su actitud. Ahora desearía tener la oportunidad de agradecerle el que me haya salvado.  
  
Shinji: Hay una manera: El seguir viviendo y ayudar a la humanidad a vivir. El mantener la promesa que hicimos en este lago que alguna vez fue rojo sangre.  
  
Asuka: Pues vamos a hacerlo.  
  
Shinji: Y esta vez no pelearemos por nada.  
  
Edificio de las Naciones Unidas en Suiza, 18:00 Hrs.  
  
Delegado General: Amigos delegados del consejo de seguridad, han pasado ya cuatro anos desde que el Tercer Impacto casi acaba con la humanidad. Y ahora ha llegado el tiempo de enfrentarnos a un nuevo desafío, uno más peligroso que el enfrentamiento en contra de los ángeles.  
  
Embajador E.E.U.U.: ¿No hay nada que podamos hacer para evitarlo?  
Delegado General: Nada, solo podemos confiarle una vez mas el futuro de la raza humana a Nerv.  
  
Embajador de China: Pero eso seria contraproducente, ya que fueron ellos quienes ayudaron a provocar el Tercer Impacto.  
  
Delegado General: Nerv ahora esta al comando de Shinji Ikari, el joven que salvo a la humanidad hace cuatro anos. ¿Quién mejor que él para dirigir a la única entidad que puede lidiar contra esta nueva amenaza?  
*Después de unos minutos de deliberación, el consejo de seguridad pasa a ver el primer informe que Nerv realizó, conteniendo la poca información concerniente a este nuevo enfrentamiento.  
  
Voz de Shinji Ikari: Miembros del Consejo de Seguridad de las Naciones Unidas, me dirijo a ustedes en la necesidad de advertirles lo que posiblemente se trata de la mayor amenaza conocida contra el hombre. Gracias a los datos recopilados durante los cuatro anos que ha tomado la reconstrucción de la Tierra y de la raza humana, se ha descubierto la existencia de seres de naturaleza orgánica, poseedores de un poder inimaginable, tal vez mucho más poderosos que los ángeles y con la única intención de extinguir a la humanidad. De su origen y/o paradero, la información es insuficiente y se desconoce, solo se sabe que aparecerán en el año 2020. Contra esta amenaza, la recientemente reactivada organización Nerv ha puesto todos sus recursos para detenerlos, por tanto rogamos al consejo de seguridad que nos dé completa autonomía del resto de la fuerza de autodefensa Japonesa, ahora al comando del comandante Shigeru Aoba. De igual forma adjunto la información de los principales miembros de Nerv en servicio activo:  
  
Shinji Ikari  
Edad: 19  
Rango: Comandante.   
Asignación: Líder de Nerv y piloto exclusivo de la unidad Evangelion 01.  
  
Asuka Langley Sohryu  
Edad: 19  
Rango: Mayor.  
Asignación: Vice-comandante de Nerv, Jefa del departamento de desarrollo y tecnología y piloto exclusivo de la unidad Evangelion 02.  
  
Touji Suzuhara.  
Edad: 19  
Rango: Teniente.  
Asignación: Jefe de Seguridad de Nerv y piloto asignado de la unidad Evangelion 03.  
  
Kensuke Aida  
Edad: 19  
Rango: Mayor.  
Asignación: Jefe del departamento de estrategia de Nerv.  
  
Aun esperamos al Capitán Akira Hisame, comandante de la instalación de Nerv en Sudamérica, junto con la unidad Evangelion 05, así como aun esperamos encontrar a un piloto para la unidad Evangelion 04.  
  
Shinji Ikari, Comandante de Nerv  
Shin Tokyo, Abril 2020  
  
*****************************FIN DEL MENSAJE***************************  
  
Delegado General: Miembros del consejo, ¿todos aprueban las condiciones del comandante Ikari?  
  
Embajador Ruso: Delegado general, después de deliberarlo, todos nosotros hemos acordado el darle libertad completa al comandante Ikari y a Nerv.  
  
Delegado General: Muy Bien, Se aprueba la petición. Se levanta la sesión. (Ikari, dejo en sus manos no solo la vida de billones de personas, sino te otorgo el futuro del planeta y tal vez, la ultima oportunidad de la humanidad)  
  
*Era el inicio del año 2016, el inicio de una nueva era en la cual, la humanidad fue salvada del exterminio total. Ahora, es el Año 2020, el año del renacimiento, el año en que nuevamente tomamos lo que nos pertenecía, el año en el que una vez mas nos enfrentamos con nuestro destino en la batalla definitiva, y solo Dios sabe quien saldrá triunfante. 


	2. Un Nuevo Chico en la Cuadra

Génesis 2: Un Nuevo Chico en la Cuadra.  
  
*Cuarteles de Nerv, hangar central.  
  
Operador A: Resultado negativo jefe Sohryu, las unidades S2 continúan inactivas.  
  
Tnte. Mirr: No hay errores en los datos, no entiendo como no ha funcionado.  
  
Asuka: Nada podemos hacer ahora. Bueno, cierren el sistema y dejen el resto al Magi, ya veremos después que nos faltó.  
  
*Después de unos segundos en los que Asuka maldice hasta mas no poder la negativa de los Evas, Shinji entra al cuarto de control.  
  
Shinji: Puedo suponer que no ha sido un buen día.  
  
Asuka: Son las unidades S2 de los Evas 03, 04 y 05. No podemos hacerlas funcionar aun con la información que tu amigo Tabris nos facilitó.  
  
Shinji: No hay remedio, Kaworu dijo que si no podíamos activarlas por nuestros medios solo la sincronización del piloto podía hacerlo. Solo espero que Touji, el Capitán Hisame y quien sea que pilotee la 04 puedan lograrlo.  
  
Asuka: ¿Ya encontraron a un voluntario para la unidad?  
  
Shinji: Kensuke esta en eso, pero no creo que haya muchas esperanzas.  
  
Asuka: Alégrate, al menos hay buenas noticias.  
  
Shinji: ???????  
  
Asuka: Estamos desarrollando un nuevo sistema de reactores internos en los Evas, mas que nada para reemplazar las baterías de energía interna de solo cinco minutos. Estos generadores están basados en el Quantum, un mineral que encontramos en el monte Fuji, es muy inestable, pero esa característica es lo que lo hace útil como energía para los Evas, teniendo en cuenta que podamos controlarlo en la medida de lo posible.  
  
Shinji: ¿Es fiable este sistema?.  
  
Asuka: Aun esta en fase experimental, los recirculadores de poder en estos reactores no se han probado todavía, y es muy probable que no soporten la enorme cantidad de energía del Quantum.  
  
Shinji: Has que tu equipo haga las pruebas lo antes posible, por ahora te necesito a ti, Touji y Kensuke para ir a la base aérea.   
  
Asuka: ¿Ehhhhh?  
  
*En ese instante, en uno de los ascensores del cuartel.  
  
Kensuke: ¿Te dijo Shinji por que quería que fuéramos con él y con Sohryu a la base aérea?   
  
Touji: Ni idea, solo me dijo que recogeríamos un paquete de importancia. Ya sabes como es Shinji, siempre tan sorpresivo en sus decisiones.  
  
Kensuke: Pero al menos nos habla con la verdad, no tiene secretos con nosotros.  
  
Touji: En lo que se refiere al cuartel, porque en lo referente a su vida social...  
  
Kensuke: Y que lo digas, solo ha estado con Sohryu desde que iniciamos esto.  
  
Touji: Como dicen, del amor al odio...  
  
*De repente la puerta del ascensor se abre.  
  
Shinji: ...solo hay un paso, ¿no Touji? Hablando de eso, que yo sepa aun no has consumado nada con Horaki. ¿O me equivoco?  
  
Touji: Ehh...bueno.....yo.....  
  
Asuka: Déjalo para después simplón. Bien Shinji, ¿a qué vamos a la base aérea?  
  
Shinji: Por el Eva 05.  
  
*Instantes después, los cuatro suben a la superficie en el auto de   
Shinji por medio del elevador de carga.  
  
Shinji: Touji, ¿tienes el registro del piloto del Eva 05?  
  
Touji: Tal y como lo pediste: Akira Hisame, 19 años, comandante de la instalación de Nerv en el bloque Sudamericano. Es un verdadero genio, de la misma manera que Sohryu, se encargo él solo del desarrollo de la unidad.  
  
Asuka: Ahora veo que los rumores acerca del nuevo cuarto piloto eran ciertos.  
  
*El elevador se detiene.  
  
Kensuke: ¿Pero será tan bueno piloteando? No sé, pero hay algo que no me agrada de este asunto.  
  
Touji: Lo que no te agrada es que tiene un rango inferior al tuyo y que él puede pilotear un Eva.  
  
Kensuke: Oye, ya acordamos que soy de mas ayuda como estratega, no como soldado.  
  
Shinji: Ya cálmense los dos. Si es bueno o no eso no interesa, el se ofreció y debemos respetar esa decisión. Hablando de decisiones, nos llego la respuesta del consejo de seguridad esta mañana. Aceptaron nuestras condiciones, pero con un pequeño detalle.  
  
Asuka-Touji-Kensuke: ¿Eh?  
  
*Una vez en la base aérea, y después de escuchar las condiciones del consejo de seguridad...  
  
Touji: ¡No puedes hablar en serio!  
  
Kensuke: ¡Es una locura!  
  
Asuka: ¡Sin contar que seremos blanco fácil!  
  
Shinji: No hay remedio. Para aceptar nuestras peticiones la ONU nos obliga a ir a la universidad, al menos para disimular las apariencias. ¡Y será mejor que lo acepten por las buenas!  
  
Kensuke: ¡Hmpf! No podremos usar la red de defensa en una institución del gobierno, sería arriesgado.  
  
Asuka: Y ni hablar de usar el sistema de satélite, bajaríamos la guardia de Central Dogma.  
  
Touji: Lo sé, solo nos queda la ventaja de llevar encima un arma en caso de indeseables.  
  
Shinji: Discutan eso mas tarde, ya esta aquí el paquete.  
  
*En ese mismo momento, un transporte de Nerv aterriza junto con la unidad 05, pero para sorpresa de Shinji y compañía, falta un elemento en este arribo.  
  
Shinji: ¿Qué? ¿Que el Capitán Hisame no vino con ustedes?  
  
Operario: Él debió llegar ayer en la noche comandante, incluso confirmamos que su avión esta aquí, justamente en el hangar 2.  
  
Kensuke: Pues vaya que es bueno, vino nada mas y nada menos que en un Su-37 Flanker.  
  
Touji: ¿Un que?  
  
Kensuke: Es un avión ruso, actualmente en servicio en las fuerzas armadas de la ONU y próximo a su fin de servicio.  
  
Touji: ¡Ah! (No le entiendo nada)  
  
Asuka: ¿Que sugieres hacer Shinji?  
  
Shinji: Ni modo. Jefe, lleven a la unidad 05 al centro, contáctense con el cuartel y hagan descender al Eva al hangar, lo revisaremos después.  
Operario: Sí comandante.  
  
Touji: ¡Oye! ¿Que pretendes?  
  
Shinji: Darnos un descanso de tanto ajetreo. Ya que Hisame no esta para darnos a conocer los detalles de la unidad, tenemos tiempo libre. ¿Les parece si vamos al vicio?  
  
Asuka-Touji-Kensuke: ¡SÍ!  
  
*Una vez en la arcadia.  
  
Asuka: Estar en un lugar así me trae recuerdos.  
  
Touji: Si, y muy dolorosos para nosotros, sobre todo cuando recién te conocimos. El hombre aquí fue vapuleado sin misericordia hace cuarto años.  
  
Kensuke: Si, y recuerdo que fueron unos tipos bien raros. Como aquellos que se acercan.  
  
Shinji: ¿Eh?  
  
*De repente un grupo de sujetos de mal aspecto se les aproximan peligrosamente.  
  
Maloso: ¡Oye! No queremos a los de tu calaña aquí, así que se van o...  
  
*Poco a poco los intentan rodear. De repente, una botella vuela por los aires en dirección a Asuka, la cual es interceptada por una mano salvadora.  
  
Sujeto: No se le debe atacar a una dama ni con el pétalo de una rosa. Vuélvelo a intentar y te despellejo.  
  
Shinji: ¡Y no lo harás solo!  
  
Maloso: ¡Mátenlos!  
  
*Valiéndose de sus habilidades y un poco de suerte, Shinji y compañía, junto con el joven que los ayudo vapulean a los vagos, cuando en eso se escuchan sirenas.  
  
Kensuke: Viene la policía.  
  
Shinji: Amigos, mejor nos vamos. No será muy buena publicidad para Nerv el que nos encuentren peleando en un lugar como este.  
  
Touji: Te seguimos Shinji.  
  
Asuka: ¡Oye amigo, síguenos!  
  
Sujeto: Voy detrás de ustedes.  
  
*En cuestión de instantes los chicos abandonan la escena, dirigiéndose a la montaña Mirador. Una vez allí...  
  
Kensuke: ¡De la que nos libramos!  
  
Touji: Pero fue una buena pelea, no había disfrutado desde hacia ya buen tiempo.  
  
Asuka: (Dirigiéndose al joven) Esto..., gracias por la salvada.   
  
Shinji: Es cierto. Ayudaste a mi gente, lo agradezco.  
  
Sujeto: ¡Ah! No es nada. Estoy muy contento de ver quienes realmente son los miembros de Nerv, especialmente los pilotos y al jefe de tácticas.  
  
Shinji: ¿Cómo es que tu...?  
  
Sujeto: ¡Ah! Olvide presentarme. Soy el Capitán Hisame Akira, es un gusto, comandante Ikari. 


	3. El Regreso del Ángel Blanco

Antes que nada, es bueno tener algo de tiempo para actualizar esto tras muuuucho tiempo, pero siempre hay trabajo, y esas pastruladas. A ver si con algo más de tiempo puedo seguir con este, el que fue mi primer proyecto. Si puedo mejorar la escritura u/o alguna otra falla, ojalá y se pueda.  
  
Sin más, vamos a la acción  
  
Disclaimer: Ah, lo olvidaba. Nada de Shin Seiki Evangelion es de mi propiedad (aunque sigo buscando a una Asuka por ahí)  
  
Génesis 3: El Regreso del Ángel Blanco  
  
Cuartel de Nerv, jaula 1.  
  
Shinji: ¿Por que esta forma de presentarse Capitán Hisame?  
  
Akira: Por favor, solo Akira; con respecto a la pregunta, es mi costumbre el revisar el lugar en donde estoy antes que hacer cualquier otra cosa.  
  
Asuka: Pues si que sabes como presentarte de una increíble forma.  
  
Akira: Agradezco el cumplido. ¿Así que esta es la unidad 01, o debería decir que es Yui Ikari?  
  
Shinji: Tómalo como quieras, pero el hecho que el espíritu de mi madre esta en el Eva 01 no te interesa.  
  
Akira: Me interesa, teniendo en cuenta que se necesita la interacción del Eva con el piloto para activar la unidad S2. Desde que encontramos a los Evas enterrados junto a las cruces que dejaron los Evas clase 05 no ha habido respuesta favorable del impulsor.  
  
Kensuke: Akira tiene razón, solo las unidades 01 y 02 tienen la facultad de usar la unidad S2. En términos de estrategia es una desventaja no tener a todas las unidades completas.  
  
Asuka: Se solucionará tarde o temprano, lo que me preocupa es que no hayamos encontrado al piloto para la unidad 04.  
  
De repente una figura humana se materializa de repente.  
  
Kaworu: "Una preocupación muy bien respaldada".  
  
Asuka: Vaya, si no es otro que el ángel de la guarda de Shinji. ¿Por qué no le dices que existen las puertas la próxima vez que nos visite?  
  
Shinji: Ahora no Asuka. Debo suponer que tu visita no es de cortesía.  
  
Kaworu: "Así es, porque la hora esta muy próxima. La hora en que la humanidad se enfrente a su más grande enemigo".  
  
Kensuke: Pero aun no estamos del todo listos. La fortaleza ya esta operativa, pero sin el equipo completo...  
  
Shinji: ¿Podemos contar con la ayuda de tu gente hasta que encontremos al piloto?  
  
Kaworu: "Nosotros no podemos intervenir en asuntos humanos, lo lamento. Aunque lo máximo que puedo hacer es ser yo mismo la conciencia viva de la unidad 04, mientras que Iruel, quien coexiste con su computadora les dará la mayor información posible".  
  
Asuka: Al menos algo es algo, aunque no sea de mucha ayuda.  
  
Shinji: Ni hablar, haz lo que puedas Kaworu.  
  
Al igual que como vino Kaworu desaparece. En ese momento Touji entra en el hangar.  
  
Touji: Oye comandante, acaban de llegar las malas noticias desde la capital.  
  
Shinji: ¿Eh?  
  
Akira: ¿Cuales?  
  
Touji: Nuestros carnés universitarios.  
  
Instantes después, en el campus de la universidad de Tokio.  
  
Kensuke: Preferiría enfrentarme a los ángeles que hacer esto.  
  
Shinji: Deja de requintar, o era esto o teníamos que trabajar junto con el gobierno.  
  
Asuka: De los males el menor.  
  
Touji: Al menos los chicos del departamento de Sohryu nos dieron los nuevos comunicadores a tiempo.  
  
Asuka: Es cierto, ahora tenemos enlace directo con el cuartel sin tanta interferencia.  
  
Kensuke: Bueno pilotos Eva, ya estamos en el aula 305, nuestro lugar de...  
  
Asuka: Ya córtala, cabeza hueca.  
  
Shinji: Basta gente, entren ya.  
  
Los chicos se acomodan, mientras llega el profesor, el cual inicia la clase aunque...  
  
Profesor: Por apariencia me doy cuenta que falta alguien, alguien sabe quien...  
  
En ese momento y de súbito la puerta se abre.  
  
Jovencita: Lo siento llego tarde.  
  
Al ver a su nueva compañera, Shinji, Asuka, Touji y Kensuke se sorprenden de ver a una figura que ellos conocen muy bien.  
  
Jovencita: Discúlpenme, mi nombre es Rei Ayanami. Es un placer.  
  
En un ínterin entre clases, con toda la gente descansando en las afueras del campus, Shinji se ha quedado mirando a Rei; pensando.  
  
Asuka: ¿Estas pensando en ella, no es así?  
  
Shinji: Es que simplemente no lo creo, se me hace imposible creer que Ayanami este con vida. Es casi como si lo hubiera querido.  
  
Voz: "Es precisamente eso".  
  
De súbito, (AN: Drámatico, ¿no?) Kaworu se aparece.  
  
Asuka: ¡Oye aguanta, no te aparezcas así de la nada! ¡¿Que va a pensar la gente!?  
  
Shinji: No te entiendo.  
  
Kaworu: "Fue tu deseo el que todo volviese a comenzar, y a la vez que tu mundo se preservara. Al desear esto, inconscientemente lograste que el alma de Rei Ayanami, la cual había despertado unos instantes atrás tuviese su derecho a vivir, pero con la condición que se fusionaran sus tres conciencias".  
  
Asuka: ¿Quieres decir que esta Ayanami es la unión de los tres clones?  
  
Kaworu: "Por el contrario, es la unión de tres espíritus, los cuales eran distintos, pero a la vez iguales, casi cono tu caso Asuka-san".  
  
Asuka: ?????  
  
Kaworu: "Tienes parte de la conciencia de las otras dos personas a las que Shinji más quería, pero tu propia conciencia las asimilo a tu propio ser".  
  
Asuka: O sea, tengo parte de Misato y de la chica maravilla en mi.  
  
Touji: Con razón estas mas apegada a Shinji que cuando estábamos en secundaria.  
  
Asuka: ¡Cómo te...!  
  
Kaworu se desvanece.  
  
Shinji: ¡Basta Asuka! Bien, ¿qué encontró Magi acerca de ella?  
  
Touji: Tiene 18 anos, nacida en Hokkaido, según el registro de la estación allí tuvo familia, padre, madre y hermano fallecidos en el Segundo Impacto. Prácticamente tuvo otra vida.  
  
Asuka: Hokkaido, en donde hallamos al Eva 04. A pesar que tiene un año menos que nosotros nos podría servir.  
  
Shinji: Ni se te ocurra pensar en usarla como piloto.  
  
Touji: Pero nos ayudaría mucho.  
  
Shinji: Ayanami recibió la oportunidad de vivir sin tener que enfrentar o recordar el infierno de hace cuatro años. Yo no voy a ser quien le arruine su propia vida por necesidad, porque yo no soy mi padre.  
  
Asuka(abrazándolo): Si que haz madurado en un gran hombre.  
  
Akira: Por favor es aun muy temprano.  
  
Touji: Olvídate, si ya parecen casados.  
  
Asuka: ¿Eres tonto?  
  
Todos: Ja,ja,ja,ja,ja..  
  
En ese momento en Central Dogma, los scaners y el resto del equipo empiezan a recibir información desconocida.  
  
Tnte. Amada: ¿Que sucede?  
  
Tnte. Kristen: ¡Los sensores registran fuera de la escala! ¡Un objeto se acerca desde la estratosfera rumbo al centro de la ciudad!  
  
Tnte. Mirr: ¡El análisis esta llegando! Patrón sanguíneo: AZUL. Tiempo aproximado de llegada: 10 minutos.  
  
Tnte. Amada: ¿Lugar aproximado de aterrizaje?  
  
Tnte. Mirr: ¡Santo Dios! ¡Cerca a la universidad de Shin Tokyo!  
  
Tnte. Amada: ¡Alerta General! ¡Todas las estaciones en alerta clase 1! Kristen, avisa al comandante y a los demás. ¡Rápido!  
  
En ese instante, la alerta general se dio en toda la ciudad, sin exceptuar la universidad, en donde un incrédulo Shinji se estrella con la realidad.  
  
Shinji: ¿Alerta clase 1? (En ese momento su comunicador se activa) Habla Ikari, ¿qué sucede?  
  
Tnte. Amada: Un objeto se acerca desde la atmósfera a gran velocidad con dirección hacia ustedes. ¡Comandante, deben salir de ahí!  
  
En ese momento, del cielo emerge una columna de luz intensa, la cual se aproxima a tierra con la intención de estrellarse ante la mirada de los chicos.  
  
Akira: ¡Nos va a hacer papilla!  
  
Kensuke: ¡Todos cúbranse!  
  
El inmenso ser desciende. A su paso, el ser de figura humanoide solo siembra muerte y destrucción, dirigiéndose al centro de la ciudad. Entre tanto, en el lugar de la llegada del Ángel Caído.  
  
Shinji: (levantándose de los escombros) ¡Asuka, Akira, Touji, Kensuke! ¿Están bien? ¿Dónde están?  
  
Akira: (Junto con Asuka y también semi-enterrados) ¡Un poco sepultados pero bien Shinji!  
  
Touji: (Saliendo del desastre) ¡Rayos! ¡Arrojó la casa por la ventana!  
  
Kensuke: ¡¡¡CHICOS!!! ¡Por aquí! ¡Rápido!  
  
Los chicos se apresuran, pero no era Kensuke quien estaba herido, sino era Ayanami, quien había sido sepultada por un alud.   
  
Akira: Esta muy mal, puede morir si no la atienden ahora.  
  
Shinji: No hay otra opción, hay que llevarla al cuartel, solo ahí la podemos ayudar. 


	4. Los 5 Guerreros Guardianes de la Tierra

Una vez más de vuelta, esperando que la divina providencia me ayude más seguido.  
Qué diablos, trataré se ser un poco más consistente en estos meses, y esperen alguna que otra sorpresa extra. Muy bien, sigamos con la historia.  
  
_Disclaimer: Shin Seiki Evangelion es propiedad íntegra de Gainax (pero como nos morimos por una Misato)_

_

* * *

_

**Génesis 4: Los 5 Guerreros Guardianes de la Tierra.**

* * *

En el cuartel, Shinji y Kensuke analizan la situación  
  
Kensuke: El maldito parece estar buscándonos, pero su forma de actuar es por demás extraña.  
  
Shinji: Al menos eso nos dará tiempo de hacer algo. Mirr, comunícanos con el comandante Aoba de la Auto-fuerza de Defensa Estratégica.  
  
Tnte. Mirr: ¡A la orden comandante!  
  
Shinji: Si vamos a detener a esa cosa. Vamos a necesitar algo de apoyo, y tiempo.  
  
Tnte. Mirr: Enlace terminado, el comandante Aoba en pantalla.  
  
Shigeru: Estamos al tanto de lo sucedido Shinji, nos haremos cargo de él mientras podamos.  
  
Shinji: Les daremos algo de cobertura mientras activamos a los Evas. Buena suerte.  
  
Tnte. Kristen: El objeto se mueve de nuevo señor, se dirige hacia nosotros.  
  
Kensuke: Bien, le daremos todos los problemas del mundo. Armas automáticas externas, en línea. Veamos como resiste una lluvia de plasma.  
  
Afuera, las armas automáticas descargan toda su potencia sobre el objetivo, frenándolo por unos segundos. Para suerte de Nerv, las tropas de Aoba llegan y se enfrentan al poderoso Ángel Caído. Entre tanto, en la enfermería del cuartel.  
  
Touji: No puedo creer que esto pase.  
  
Asuka: Lo sé. Ya me había acostumbrado a no ver a alguien como ella en una cama de hospital.  
  
Shinji: ¿Cómo sigue?  
  
Akira: Múltiples hemorragias internas, dos costillas rotas, su pulso es errático... No creo que pueda sobrevivir por mucho tiempo.  
  
Shinji: Tuvo la oportunidad de rehacer su vida y ahora todo termina así. ¡Juro que voy a despedazar a esa cosa!  
  
Asuka: Preocúpate por eso después. Aun esta el pequeño problema en las unidades 03, y 05.  
  
Shinji: Ya que nos ha obligado a pelear de súbito, tendremos que usar soluciones súbitas.  
  
Touji: ¿No estarás pensando en usar los reactores de energía quántica?  
  
Asuka: ¡Los recirculadores de energía aun están en fase de prueba!  
  
Akira: Shinji tiene razón, debemos enfrentarlo como podamos. Aoba no podrá aguantarlo mucho tiempo.  
  
Shinji: Además, es lo menos que podemos hacer por Ayanami.  
  
Asuka: Puede que haya una forma de ayudar a Ayanami. Es muy arriesgado, pero es lo único que se me ocurre.  
  
Shinji: Si aún hay la más remota esperanza la tomaremos.  
  
Instantes después en el hangar, Rei es introducida en el Entry Plug de la unidad 04.  
  
Akira: ¿Estas demente? ¡Usar a esa chica como conejillo de indias!  
  
Asuka: ¡Tu mismo lo dijiste! Hay que agotar todas las opciones posibles. Además, es la única manera de salvarla. Al enlazar al Eva 04 con el resto de unidades, es posible que podamos curarle sus heridas internas al transferir algo de nuestra propia fuerza vital a través del LCL. Al mismo tiempo ella recuperaría sus memorias de cuando era piloto de Eva.  
  
Shinji: ¿No hay otra manera de hacerlo sin que recupere su memoria?  
  
Asuka: Médicamente, no.  
  
Touji: ¡Shinji! Esa cosa esta pulverizando a la unidad de Shigeru, no podrá soportar por más tiempo.  
  
Kensuke: Si vamos a hacer algo debe ser ahora comandante.  
  
Shinji: ¡No hay otra! Akira, monitorea la situación desde aquí. Ya que no conociste a Ayanami no tiene caso el que te arriesgues. Kensuke, enlázate desde la sub-estación. El resto de nosotros iremos a los Evas.  
  
En cuestión de instantes Shinji, Asuka y Touji abordan sus Evas.  
  
Asuka: Control maestro, ¿todo listo?  
  
Akira: Listos cuando quieran.  
  
Shinji: Kaworu, ¿estas en posición?  
  
Kaworu: (Hablándole al subconsciente de los chicos) Sí. Hazlo ahora.  
  
Shinji: ¡Activen los reactores quánticos!  
  
De las aletas de los Evas 03 y 04 se aprecia una luz, la cual brilla cada vez más y más.  
  
Tnte. Kristen: Las lecturas de los recirculadores están llegando al límite. ¡Van a estallar!  
  
Akira: Continúen con el flujo de energía, si paramos ahora el comandante y los demás estarán en peligro.  
  
La tensión se podía sentir en el lugar, tal vez solo un milagro haría que el equipo resistiera. Instantes después el milagro sucedió: Los recirculadores soportaron la gran cantidad de energía del quantum. Touji ya había logrado activar al Eva 03, solo faltaba que la idea de Asuka funcionase.  
  
Tnte. Kristen: Funciones en los Evas normales, la red se ha formado entre las unidades y la sala de control secundario.  
  
Akira: ¡Bien! (Ahora solo queda esperar que Shinji y los demás logren otro milagro más)  
  
A medida que la "operación" prosigue, en el interior de la mente de Rei Ayanami diversas imágenes aparecen de súbito. Imágenes del pasado, de cuando su existencia fue originalmente creada y controlada por Gendou Ikari, de cómo una y otra vez tuvo que pasar por tantos tormentos. Y a la vez, recuerda aquellos momentos en los que pudo ser humana, como en su encuentro con Shinji, las diversas misiones a las que se enfrentaron, la gente a su alrededor y finalmente su sacrificio: primero por Shinji al enfrentar a Armisael y después al volver a salvarlo, y con él a toda la humanidad en aquel infierno que fue el Tercer Impacto. Pero en su mente hay un ultimo recuerdo, uno imborrable: El que su propia alma se liberara al escuchar el llanto del entonces joven piloto del Eva 01.  
Sin embargo, una explosión rompe el silencio. El Ángel Caído había llegado a las proximidades de la base y había iniciado su tarea de ingresar rompiendo las placas defensivas del Geo Front.  
  
Akira: No aguantaremos más.  
  
Tnte. Kristen: Las lecturas de energía descienden a normal, la unidad S2 del Eva 04 se ha activado.  
  
Akira: ¡Los chicos lo lograron! Llegó la hora del show.  
  
En el interior de los Evas, Shinji Asuka y Touji despiertan; haciendo lo mismo desde el control Kensuke.  
  
Shinji: ¿Cómo te sientes, Ayanami?  
  
Rei: Como si hubiese despertado de un largo sueño. Gracias Ikari-kun.  
  
Shinji: ¡Por favor! Solo Shinji.  
  
Rei: Gracias a todos por ayudarme...  
  
Akira: No quisiera ser rudo pero hay un bicho afuera que requiere nuestra atención.  
  
Shinji: Ayanami, ¿crees que puedas ayudarnos?  
  
Rei: ¡Por supuesto! Y por favor, Solo Rei.  
  
Shinji: Akira, ¿estas listo?  
  
Akira: Ya estoy en mi unidad, preparado.  
  
Shinji: Kensuke, cuando quieras.  
  
Kensuke: ¡Preparen el despegue!  
  
Con rapidez y solvencia los Evas son llevados a sus respectivas plataformas de lanzamiento.  
  
Asuka: ¡Shinji!  
  
Shinji: ¿Que pasa?  
  
Asuka: Así comienza todo... y a su vez terminará.  
  
Shinji: Sí. ¡Hagámoslo!  
  
Kensuke: ¡LANCEN!  
  
Con rapidez y sincronización increíble, los Evas ascienden a la superficie, en donde las armas automáticas han parado, dejando al Ángel Caído hacer su destructivo trabajo. Por unos segundos, todo es silencio. Instantes después, los cinco Evas emergen de las catapultas, cada uno de ellos portando un arma en particular: Shinji con el Palette Rifle, Asuka con su clásica Prog Lance, Rei con el Sniper Rifle, Touji con el lanzador de misiles y Akira con el Rifle Positrónico.  
  
Kensuke: Tomen posiciones y atáquenlo en turnos.  
  
Shinji: Entendido. Denle fuego de cobertura a Asuka mientras se acerca.  
  
Touji, Akira y Rei: Comprendido.  
  
Una ráfaga de metralla de todo calibre cae sobre el gigantesco ser, dándole tiempo a Asuka que prepare su ataque.  
  
Asuka: ¡¡¡Ya eres mío!!!  
  
El ataque surte efecto y Asuka desprende uno de los brazos del enemigo.  
  
Touji: Su AT-Field ha bajado en intensidad.  
  
Rei: ¡Yo me encargo de bajarlo aun más!  
  
Con una precisión de cirujano, Rei logra impactar en la propia cabeza del Ángel Caído, obligándolo a retroceder herido.  
  
Akira: Touji, dejémoslo en bandeja para Shinji.  
  
Touji: Bien pensado!  
  
La fuerza del rifle positrónico y las andanadas sucesivas de misiles desbaratan casi por completo al ser, dejándolo a merced de Shinji, quien ha dejado de lado su rifle.  
  
Shinji: Así todo se inicia. Dile a tu raza, si es que puedes, que la humanidad no se dejara eliminar por cualquier alienígena que se atreva a venir a la Tierra. ¡AT-BLADE!  
  
Instantes después, una onda de energía a semejanza de una espada, literalmente corta el aire e impacta en la parte central del una vez temido ser, el cual se desploma a tierra, estallando casi de inmediato ante la mirada de los atónitos ojos de los soldados y la gente que comienza a salir y ve el resultado del combate.  
  
Shinji: ¡No nos vencerán! ¡De eso pueden estar seguros!  
  
Shinji se eleva de un salto y al llegar al punto más alto, el Eva 01 despliega sus brillantes alas de energía doradas, ante la mirada de regocijo de Asuka, Rei, Touji, Akira, Kensuke y la gente de Nerv. Entre tanto afuera, los susurros de la gente no se hacen esperar.  
  
Gente: ¡Un Ángel!; ¡Un Ángel guerrero, junto a sus leales compañeros ha venido para salvarnos! 


	5. Reencuentros

Una vez más, un nuevo episodio. Estoy viendo como puedo mejorar la estructura de los episodios para mejor lectura a partir de ahora. Si alguien tiene sugerencias, estoy abierto a cualquier comentario. Y para los fans Die-Hard de Eva, se que Shinji y CIA. están algo OCC, pero es post 3er Impacto, así que el cambio es valido.

Disclaimer: Shin Seiki Evangelion es usado para todo por Gainax (aunque la verdad, quisieramos matar a Hideaki Anno)

* * *

**Génesis 5: Reencuentros.**

* * *

Un nuevo día amanece en Shin Tokyo. Residencia de Shinji Ikari y Asuka Langley Sohryu.  
  
Shinji: zzzzzz...  
  
Asuka: ¡Despierta ya Shinji, hay que irnos ahora!  
  
Shinji: zzzzzz...  
  
Asuka toma una jarra de agua helada del frigider y la vierte encima de Shinji.  
  
Shinji: ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!  
  
Una media hora después, en el campus de la universidad de Shin Tokio (Rehabilitada después del ataque del Ángel Caído).  
  
Touji: Te vez como si hubieras visto al mismo diablo Shinji.  
  
Kensuke: Claro que lo ve, no vez que vive con Sohryu.  
  
Akira: ¿Tan malo es?  
  
Shinji: Desearía que no fuese tan efusiva al despertarme por las mañanas, cada día siento que es un baño antes del baño.  
  
Rei: Pues al menos estarás presentable cada mañana.  
  
Shinji: Hola Rei. Por cierto ¿ya decidiste si vas a seguir con nosotros?  
  
Rei: Claro que seguiré con ustedes, después de 14 años mi vida ya tiene un sentido.  
  
Asuka: Pues es bueno ver que los cinco estamos reunidos de nueva cuenta, aunque lamento que Hikari y Kirishima no estén aquí.  
  
Touji: Hablé con ella hace dos días, aun tiene planeado quedarse unos días mas en Shizuoka, aunque no sabe si regresar aquí o irse a Sapporo con el resto de su familia.  
  
Shinji: ...  
  
Akira: ¿En que piensas mi amigo?  
  
Shinji: Que en donde quiera que este, y si está viva, Mana se encuentre bien.  
  
Akira: ¿Mana?  
  
Shinji: Es una lárga historia...  
  
En ese mismo instante, en las ruinas de la abandonada Tokyo-2.  
  
Imagen de Seele-01: Reporten  
  
Imagen de Seele-05: Todo está saliendo a la perfección. Cuatro de los cinco sujetos de prueba ya están aptos, aunque tenemos problemas con la chica, su fuerza de voluntad es muy férrea.  
  
Imagen de Seele -02: Pero esto puede servirnos a nuestro favor, para atraer al Eva directamente hacia nuestras garras.  
  
Imagen de Seele -01: Muy bien. Veamos como el comandante Shinji Ikari maneja este problema. Una vez que haga su movimiento, el Evangelion 01 será nuestro.  
  
La sombras se desvanecen, dejando una solitaria figura femenina atada con cadenas. En ese momento, en la Universidad.  
  
Akira: Shinji, vamos a comer a la cafetería, avísale a Asuka.  
  
Shinji: Lo siento, se desvaneció hace 5 minutos. Quien sabe que esté haciendo.  
  
Touji: De seguro haciéndole la vida imposible a alguien.  
  
Afuera, en los campos del campus.  
  
Rei: ¡Que paz!  
  
Asuka: Si, una paz que nos va a costar mucho trabajo.  
  
Rei: Asuka...  
  
Asuka: Lo siento, pero tenía que hablar contigo. Quiero pedirte disculpas.  
  
Rei: ¿Por que razón?  
  
Asuka: Porque hace cinco años te traté como si fueras una simple marioneta, como basura. Y no puedo soportar este sentimiento de culpa. Peor aún, prácticamente te debo mi vida; ni siquiera merezco tu amistad.  
  
Rei: Lo sucedido hace cinco años ya es cosa del pasado. Además, yo no tenía control sobre mi vida, así que no puedo aceptar las disculpas de alguien a quien no conocí realmente. Ahora que tengo la oportunidad de conocerte bien juzgaré si realmente eres una buena persona.  
  
Asuka (Entre lágrimas): ¡Gracias!  
  
Alejado de la escena, Shinji mira de lejos. De repente, su comunicador empieza a sonar.  
  
Shinji: Habla Ikari.  
  
_Tnte. Amada: Comandante, recibimos una comunicación de origen desconocido hace un par de minutos. Señor, es mejor que la vea usted en persona.  
_  
Shinji: Vamos para allá.  
  
Usando la línea general del comunicador, Shinji llama al resto del equipo.  
  
Shinji: Lamento interrumpir lo que estaban haciendo, pero tenemos una alerta de prevención. Reúnanse en Central Dogma en media hora.  
  
Una vez allá, la situación es incierta.  
  
Kensuke: ¿Que pasa Amada?  
  
Tnte. Amada: Véalo usted mismo jefe.  
  
Una imagen que sólo Rei ha visto en su vida se materializa en la pantalla. Se trata de un monolito.  
  
Rei: ¡Seele!  
  
Asuka: ¡Imposible!  
  
_Seele-01: Si es que Nerv recibe este mensaje, le ordeno al comandante Shinji Ikari que nos entregue al Evangelion Unidad 01, o de lo contrario la vida de esta joven será menos que nada para nosotros.  
_  
La imagen cambia y la figura de una encadenada y lastimada Mana Kirishima se materializa.  
  
Shinji: ¡MANA!  
  
_Seele-01: Tiene hasta 12 horas para entregarse en las siguientes coordenadas.  
_  
Fin de la transmisión.  
  
Akira: Así que los renegados que aún creen en el fin del mundo ahora se hacen llamar Seele. ¡No me hagan reír!  
  
Touji: ¿Conoces a esa gente?  
  
Akira: Son aquellos rebeldes que no están satisfechos con el proceso de reconstrucción de la Tierra. Para evitar la persecución, se separaron por todo el mundo. No son otra cosa que terroristas fanáticos, quienes solo sueñan con tener el poder de Dios.  
  
Rei: Y ahora han adoptado la imagen del mayor enemigo en nuestra propia raza.  
  
Akira: Sin lugar a dudas es una trampa, conociendo los recursos estarán esperando por la llegada del Eva.  
  
Asuka: Más aun, las coordenadas marcan un área abandonada en un área cerca de la vieja ciudad de Tokyo 2.  
  
Shinji: Lo sé, pero no voy a dejar morir a Mana. Juré el proteger a todo ser viviente cuando reformé Nerv. No daré marcha atrás solo por un grupo de terroristas.  
  
Sala de operaciones, 5 minutos después.  
  
Kensuke: El área es muy engañosa, desde el tercer impacto un campo electromagnético rodea la zona del antiguo Tokyo 2. Ningún sistema de sondeo funciona ahí. Ni radares, ni sonares en un radio de 50 KM.  
  
Shinji: ¿Afectará los sistemas de visión de los Evas?  
  
Asuka: Parcialmente. Tendremos visión amplificada, pero solo en un 40 .  
  
Kensuke: No podrán vernos hasta que sea demasiado tarde.  
  
Rei: El problema es que nosotros tampoco.  
  
Akira: Tal vez, pero la topografía puede sernos de utilidad.  
  
Shinji: Habla un poco mas claro.  
  
Akira: Mira esto. Hay un pequeño bosque casi a puertas del lugar de aterrizaje. Si pudiéramos colocar a un francotirador con el Sniper Positron tendríamos una ventaja posicional en caso que Seele intentase algo.  
  
Kensuke: Es muy arriesgado, sobre todo si queremos sacar a Kirishima de una sola pieza.  
  
Shinji: Kensuke, coordina con Akira y vean que más podemos usar, no importa que tan pequeño sea. Rei, Touji, alístense y esperen en los Evas. Asuka, haz que preparen el Sniper Positron. Reúnanse después en el hangar.  
  
Todos: ¡Entendido!  
  
Instantes después en el vestidor, mientras Shinji se coloca su Plug Suit.  
  
Asuka: ¿Has reflexionado acerca de esta locura que llamas operación de rescate?  
  
Shinji: No hay muchas opciones...  
  
Asuka: Por favor, no tienes que fingir conmigo. Si tienes que hacerte el mártir por cada persona que necesite ayuda, entonces solo vas a desperdiciar tu vida.  
  
Shinji: Tal vez, pero tu ya me conoces, y bien sabes que no voy a retractarme.  
  
Asuka: Es ese caso, creo que puedo hacer algo que nos ayude a rescatar a Kirishima.  
  
Shinji: ???

* * *

Ya han pasado 10 de las 12 horas del tiempo limite. De súbito, el Eva 01 sale y despliega sus alas rumbo a su encuentro con Seele.  
  
Tnte. Amada: ¿Cree que resultará jefe?  
  
Kensuke: Debe funcionar. Unidades en espera, manténganse listos para salir.  
  
30 minutos después, Shinji llega al lugar de reunión.  
  
Controlador: El Eva 01 ha llegado al punto de reunión.  
  
Seele-01: Muy bien, esto será fácil. Ustedes ya saben que hacer en caso de emergencia.  
  
Keita: Como ordene, señor.  
  
En el Geo Front  
  
Kensuke: Es hora. Evas, despeguen. Se inicia la operación.  
  
Asuka y Rei: Entendido.  
  
Los Evas 02 y 04 despegan con rumbo al punto de reunión.  
  
Imagen del Monolito(enfrente de Shinji): Bienvenido Shinji Ikari.  
  
Shinji: Basta de charlas, entreguen a Mana.  
  
Imagen Seele-01: Claro.  
  
De una instalación subterránea dos sujetos traen a una semi-inconsciente Mana a las cercanías del Eva. Shinji hace reposar al Eva y sale del Entry Plug para encontrarse con Mana, la cual despierta en momentos que Shinji toca tierra.  
  
Mana: ¡NO SHINJI! ¡ES UNA TRAMPA!  
  
Controlador: Esta en el piso.  
  
Seele-01: No nos arriesgaremos. Mátenlo.  
  
Controlador: Carta blanca tirador, es todo tuyo.  
  
Francotirador apostado en el techo: Ya eres mío.  
  
En el instante que iba a tirar del gatillo, una ráfaga se escucha y el tirador cae abatido por una bala.  
  
Seele-05: ¿Que?  
  
Akira, quien se había ocultado en las uniones del Entry Plug con la cúpula del Eva, ametralla a los sujetos que vigilaban a Mana, mientras que Shinji la recoge y la lleva al Eva.  
  
Akira: ¡De prisa, Shinji!  
  
Una ráfaga de metralla desde la instalación subterránea impacta a Shinji en la espalda antes de llegar al Eva.  
  
Akira: ¿Cómo estás viejo?  
  
Shinji: Recuérdame agradecerles a los chicos de desarrollo y tecnología por hacer estos Plug Suits a prueba de balas.  
  
En ese momento de la nada cuatro mechas despegan. Son las unidades de combate anti-Evas de Seele con la intención de apropiarse del Eva 01. (1)  
  
Keita: No tomen prisioneros.  
  
Musashi y los otros pilotos: De acuerdo.  
  
En ese momento una ráfaga de energía golpea el lugar de despegue de los mechas.  
  
Touji(camuflado en el bosque a 45 KM): Parece ser que el tiempo fue perfecto.  
  
A pesar del disparo la unidad de Keita aun está funcionando, pero es en vano, ya que una ráfaga de metralla lo mantiene a raya. Son Asuka y Rei, quienes acaban de llegar.  
  
Shinji: Rei, aterriza y llévate a Akira, yo llevaré a Mana.  
  
Con una precisión absoluta, y ya con su carga asegurada, los Evas dejan el lugar, frustrando el plan de Seele.  
  
Seele-01: Nada mal comandante Ikari. Ya nos volveremos a enfrentar.  
  
De regreso en la base.  
  
Mana: No tengo palabras para agradecerles esto chicos.  
  
Shinji: Oye, mis amigos están por encima de todo.  
  
Akira: Además, fue la idea de Asuka de usar el espacio sobrante en la armadura del Eva 01 lo que facilitó el rescate.  
  
Mana: Quiero ayudarles. Ustedes han arriesgado sus vidas por mí en mas de una ocasión, es tiempo que les pague el favor, pero necesito que me ayuden a recuperar mi unidad.  
  
Touji: ¿Unidad?  
  
Mana: Seele la tiene oculta en un hangar. Tuvieron la esperanza de convertirme.  
  
Shinji: Ya habrá tiempo para ello, por ahora lo mejor es que descansemos un poco.  
  
Akira: Bien, en ese caso que el comandante pague la cena.  
  
Todos: Ja, Ja, Ja...

* * *

(1) - Del tipo como el del juego Girlfriend of Steel. Más adelante algo más de ellos.


End file.
